


Newfound Power

by TreeCafe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant Reader, F/M, Kissing, Shameless Smut, Submissive Saeran, a little noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeCafe/pseuds/TreeCafe
Summary: Switching the power up on Saeran. MC is a bully. Non-con
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145





	Newfound Power

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a chat in the game, I forget which one or even which day so if anyone knows that's cool. This is the make-out sesh before the smut.

“Your curiosity brought you here,” was the last thing you heard before hitting the ground. Saeran was hovering over you, looking down at you with wild and empty eyes.

  
“You’re my prey, I got you in my hands.” He spoke confident words, but behind them you can see something else, something frantic, and desperate. Something scared. Every few moments his shoulders would shake slightly.  
“You’re too lazy and stupid.” You felt your stomach drop with anger. “That’s why you let me get to you.” He was smiling, as if it were funny. Annoyance pricked at your face. Is this actually what he’s saying to you? You’ve been complacent and rather non-confrontational about things up until now, riding out the excuse that he’s been having a rough few days. But your sympathy has been running dry recently, if he keeps this up you just might snap. You could see hesitation on his face after seeing your now annoyed expression. But still, he continued, “The world gave you a choice, and you chose wrong. Like an idiot.” You closed your eyes, but that only made it worse. Without thinking you shoved him with all your might.

  
“Enough!” You didn’t care or think about whether or not you could take him, as soon as you did it you realized the consequences. When you opened your eyes, expecting his face right in front of yours and fumingly angry, you instead saw Saeran stumbling to regain himself. He was knocked back with just one shove? So exasperated you said aloud, “wait, really?” unaware of your own strength. Saeran was looking at you confused and startled, but when he heard you speak you saw nothing but desperate rage. With a scream of insanity Saeran came charging back towards you, arms aiming for your wrists to pin you down again. You reached and caught his hands as with yours, partly from a knee jerk reaction, and from some of the confidence you gained with your newfound power.You now are straddling him, arms pinned on either side of him with you sitting on his torso. The only expression on his face was that of shock, and slight humiliation, causing him to get even more enraged. You overpowered him so easily, it’s almost comedic, everything he’s been saying and doing to you until how is nothing. He has no bite to backup his bark anymore. You felt a sadistic and pleasant feeling rise from you knowing you have the upper hand. A smile crept up on your face as you sat on Saeran, pinning him down harder. He began struggling, pulling at his arms and moving his body around frantically. You can feel yourself give and have to force him to stay still. He put up a bit of a fight but you managed to keep him down. Feeling his wrists, they were extremely thin. Up close like this, his everything looks really thin.

  
“What do you think you’re doing, you peasant! Let me go right this second!” He screamed at you, frantically wiggling in place while full of rage. You laughed.

“What? You’re gonna what? Abuse me? Challenge me?” He struggled a bit harder as you spoke. “You can’t do anything. This is all show. I really liked you, y’know? I wasn’t afraid of taking you how I wanted. You were so cute.” He’s struggling so hard you had to readjust again, so you could finish what you wanted to say. “But then you started acting so mean, but I thought I’d give you some space. But now I realize, you’re the same cute boy from before. And I want to take you how I want.” With a smile you placed your face between his head and shoulder facing his neck. You felt his wiggling pause for a moment, and now it’s stronger. You whisper into the nape of his neck, “Saeran, please play nice~” before giving his neck a soft kiss.

“W-what…?! Are you doing?” Saeran pulled away from you, all struggling had stopped. He was now just looking at you in confusion and embarrassment. You leaned in closer to him and put your face right up against his.  
He seemed to be about to move before you said, “Don’t you remember?” You leaned in closer to his lips, hovering just slightly above. His face read equally astonished and embarrassed. But, he could’ve moved away a long time ago… “Don’t you remember what it feels like? A deep kiss?” His eyes begin to slightly hood, although he still looks obviously worried. You close the gap between you two. Kissing him deeply immediately is the only thing you wanted and you could feel him go limp under you. You opened your eyes slightly and you saw his eyes daring to roll back into his head. With a new spark you opened his mouth with your tongue and he hardly put up any fight at all. When you pressed your tongue against his you heard a small moan escape him. You twisted your tongues together, lovingly and passionate and angry. You kept going, getting deeper and deeper, he let out small moans and began to shake slightly. You broke the kiss by pulling away quickly. You looked at Saeran below you, across his entire face was red, some drool came out of his mouth without his noticing, his head is laying on the floor. His eyes were looking down at you from where he lay, totally caught up in the moment just before. He was already starting to sweat, and you smiled to yourself.

  
“Saeran…do you really hate me…?” You asked cutely, slightly maliciously.

  
“Y-you’re…” His voice was weak, almost a whisper as well as being broken and between breaths. “You’re my...toy…” He said strong words but he looked at you with submission. You giggled to yourself at how hard he’s trying to maintain that idea.

  
“How about you be my toy instead right now?” Your eyes narrowed, and you smiled sweetly. He paused for a second and then began to struggle again. This time much weaker and more pathetic. You kept him down and forced his head back into the ground with another kiss. This one stronger and more dominant. Wrapping your tongue around his, you explored his mouth and took it by storm. His struggles kept going for a moment, but as soon as you started to suck on his tongue he gave in again. He moaned quietly between sucks, he was letting you do whatever you wanted. He twitched slightly, but just let you continue. He even seemed to be slightly leaning towards the kiss. Without stopping you inched away from his mouth, dragging your tongue from his mouth to his cheek and down to his neck. As soon as you made contact with his neck he moaned loudly before stopping himself and looking the other way. He tensed up slightly, and you could feel from his wrists that he’s clenching his fists.

“Aauh.. w-wait... stop…” he moaned out again when you slid your tongue all the way up his neck.

You smiled to yourself, “that’s not very convincing, Sae~”

“A-ah..” His eyes were closed tight, but his struggling had stopped. He seemed to be exposing his neck even more, bracing himself for your next kiss on it. This overwhelming feeling of dominance was too much for you and you had to do it again. You kissed and licked his neck over and over, moving your head around to each side. He was moaning and clenching his teeth trying to contain himself. As you moved your entire body down in an effort to get closer to his collar you pushed your butt against his crotch.

“Hm~ Sae~?” You purred with your lips still touching his skin. “You are enjoying this?” You rub slightly over his obvious hard-on.

“M/C…” He said weakly. It took you by surprise, you looked up at him. He had a needy and worried expression, his eyes seemed totally focused on the moment. You didn’t expect him to say your name. Was he finally breaking down that persona he built up? You released your grip from his wrists. He didn’t move, he was just looking at you.

“Saeran? What’s wrong?” You ask, somewhat actually concerned and somewhat still amused.

“I… feel funny…” He said, moving his hips slightly. When he did so he looked down at where you were sitting, then right back up at you.

“Do you like it?” You asked, actually curious.

“I… don’t know…” He looked away from you again, coming down a bit from the euphoria. You moved your hips again, grinding against him more. He gasped, and put a hand to his mouth, before looking back at you a bit angry again. You smirked.

“You don’t know?” You said, teasingly while moving your face closer to his again. You began to grind into him rhythmically. He kept his mouth covered with his hand and closed his eyes tight. But he couldn’t stop how hard he was breathing out of his nose. You leaned in closer while continuing to grind and kissed his hand where his mouth would have been. He opened his eyes in shock and looked at you. “Do you want to kiss more?” You asked, with a sweet smile. He was staring at you intently, and a few moments passed before he very slowly removed his hand, paused for a second and then closed his eyes. Your heart nearly lept out of your chest, he’s just too adorable. You kissed him lightly, before pulling away. You looked down at him calmly. He opened his eyes slightly before looking a little confused and a little upset. You just wanted to take him right there, but you held yourself back.  
You gave him a sweet patient smile, “what’s wrong?” He looked away from you and kept his lips shut.

”Nothing…” He said quietly. He’s stubborn. You lightly grind against him again and he whines to himself.

“Nothing is wrong at all?” You ask, a little less innocently. You rub one more time, pushing down into him a bit as well. He whines again and shuts his eyes. You lean down and press your mouth against his neck. “I asked if you wanted to kiss more?” You planted a soft kiss before he looks at you. His face was red to his ears, his eyebrows were strained in frustration as well as his tight lipped mouth. Before you could react, he had snapped his arms to yours and twisted you around and you landed with a small thud onto your back.

“He-” Is all you managed to squeak out before your lips were interrupted with a violent kiss. His head smashed into yours so quickly you almost didn’t notice the pain. You saw Saeran with his eyes closed tight as he forced his tongue into your mouth. His tongue flicked rapidly and desperately in your mouth, without any care. He yanked away from you quickly, and was breathing heavily. His face was red and beginning to wet from the sweat. He looked down at you with wild eyes, not calm like before. He was panting as his eyes flicked between your mouth and eyes. Somehow, he looks scary to you at this moment and you shrink away.

He swallows before speaking, “You… are the worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://coconut-tree-cafe.tumblr.com/  
> follow my tumblr for more!


End file.
